Concert
by GamesandShit
Summary: Blake takes Weiss to a concert as a first date. Rated M for vulgar language. Sorry, no smut in this story. Monochrome (Blake x Weiss)


**Author's Note: **This is my second fanfiction, and I am writing this almost immediately after posting the final chapter to my Bioshock fanfiction. Check it out if you want. Anyways, this is a monochrome fanfiction (Weiss x Blake) so if you aren't into that, that's your deal. The story will be short-ish (I think) and such. Other than the songs and band name, I own absolutely nothing here, as RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth

I glanced at Weiss from across the classroom. I hadn't told her yet, but I really, really liked her. She loved to seem tough and bitchy on the outside, but on the inside, she was very kind. I think that my 'crush' on her had started when she looked past that I was a faunas, looked past my past, and in the end was only angry that I went to Sun instead of coming to her and the rest of the team.

I really liked her, but she had absolutely no idea. Remaining calm and collected had its downfalls. But I also had an idea of a way to show her my true feelings. There was an aspiring musician concert scheduled for tonight, and taking her to a concert sounded like a good first date to me.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. Ruby and Yang immediately bolted out the door, leaving me and Weiss to walk alone. Perfect.

"Hey Weiss," I said, running up to her, "I know you're into artsy stuff and all that, and so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the aspiring musician concert tonight?"

"I suppose that sounds entertaining," was Weiss's reply.

While the answer wasn't as ecstatic as I had hoped, it was still something, and I could live with that. On the inside I was cheering, my heart was soaring, but on the outside I was as calm and collected as ever.

"All right, I'll see you there then," I replied, perfectly hiding my excitement.

The rest of the day seemed to pass slowly, to slug through, my mind endlessly counting down the hours until the concert. I wanted to call it a date, but with Weiss oblivious, it could hardly be called that. But still, I had taken the first step, and that could lead to many places.

After what felt like a lifetime, it was finally time to go to the concert. It wasn't too far from Beacon, so after leaving campus I just walked to the concert venue, where I found Weiss sitting on a bench wearing a white dress with white heels, her hair up in its usual elevated ponytail. She was beautiful.

Exchanging greeting and small talk, we walked into the venue together, where we sat on the benches set up around the stage. Many people gathered standing up near the stage, but while I felt that that would be much more exhilarating, I was more than willing to give that up to sit next to Weiss.

Through the concert countless musicians and bands played, all of them either folk, classical, pop, or something along those lines. I was starting to regret coming here, as I found most of the music excruciating to listen to. But at least I was near Weiss. Then, the final band walked up onto the stage.

They were a group of five young men, all wearing well pressed black and red suits with masquerade masks of the same color scheme. Two positioned themselves with guitars, one with a bass, another at the drums, and one at the microphone. The one at the microphone tapped the mic and then spoke into it.

"Hello everyone," He began, his voice nervous and shy sounding, "So, uh, we're the last band of the night. We can't promise you that they saved best for last, because everyone likes different things, but I can promise you all that we are very different than the other artists. We're _The Hearts You've Broken_, and we hope you enjoy the show."

He then cleared his throat and when he opened up his mouth, the band's little deception was destroyed. He screamed the lyrics into the mic as the instruments blared into a fast beat.

"Did you fucking miss me?!

Or did you even know I was gone?!

You were all that was on my mind for three fucking months!

Now I see you, running off with just a carbon copy of me!

Carbon copy of me!"

Weiss looked shaken by the deep growls and high shrieks the man was expressing his lyrics through, but I soon realized that I was enjoying the music greatly.

"You wanted me!

But you also wanted a me you could exploit!

So now you've got him!

A poor unsuspecting soul!

A carbon copy of me!"

I could hear the rage and anger in the vocalists voice, I could hear the betrayal. I looked at Weiss to see her practically frozen still. I couldn't tell if she was scared stiff or if she was analyzing each lyric. Or both.

"I would call you a tease the way you lead me on

But that's so hard say when you're such

a fucking whore!"

On stage, the vocalist ripped off his mask and threw it out into the crowd. He stomped and banged his head to the music's beat, sending his shoulder length brown hair flying around his head.

"And after so long all I've got left to say

is FUCK YOU!"

And with those final words the first song came to a close. The crowd was an even split looks of horror and exhilaration from such a fast paced song. The band continued to play more songs in the same 'screamo' style. I had heard music like this referred to as 'deathcore' and so far I really liked it. Weiss was still sitting still.

"Alright, this is our last song," the vocalist announced after five or six songs, "In this song we'll be slowing it down a lot. And what I mean by that is that I will not be screaming."

I wasn't sure weather to be sad, because I liked his screams, or happy, because Weiss, who was tilting her head as if puzzled, might finally unfreeze. As the song started, Weiss leaned over and spoke in my ear,

"I'm not an idiot you know," she said, " I know this was your idea of a date. So now that there's a slow song, let's go dance."

My mouth hung open in shock. I felt like an idiot for thinking she was oblivious. I felt like a dumbass, and all I could say was, "Really?" Smooth one Blake.

"Of course really you dolt. I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't at least slightly interested in you."

And without another word she pulled me to the area near the stage, where dozens of other couples had gathered, slow dancing. We began dancing to the song as it hit the chorus.

"Oh and I'm just that punk kid that nobody likes

and no girl wants to be with someone like that

I'm lovesick and broken

by a one sided love

that you know nothing of"

As we danced, I couldn't help but relate the songs lyrics to my feelings from before this date. But those hopeless feelings melted away as I danced with Weiss held tightly in my arms. My heart was thumping faster than the drums had in any of the songs. I looked into Weiss's eyes with a smile, and surprisingly and completely out of character, she returned the smile to me.

"But that's all right

because for me this is nothing new

and I could go on forever

always fucking up

every chance I get

always telling myself

'I'll die alone'

but for once, I have

hope, I have faith,

and for once,

I'll make it work"

Though completely focused on Weiss, I realized how different this song was from the others. In place of hatred was self pity. In place of rage was love. And I realized that the band's plan all along must have been to show how life can change like that. Either that or they just felt like closing on a slow song.

I could tell from the way the notes were being stretched out that the song was coming to an end. Looking into Weiss's eyes, she nodded her head forward, her lips parted. I met her lips and kissed her back. It felt as though my heart would leap so high that it would skip my throat and burst out through the top of skull. Holding her closer I could feel her heart beating against my chest, and she could no doubt feel mine against hers.

When the concert ended we walked together back to Beacon. With her hand in mine we arrived at the door to the dormitory, where I could hear Ruby and Yang snoring through the door. We hadn't talked much on the walk home, but now, entering the dormitory, we sat down at the table.

"I imagine we have some things to talk about?" I asked Weiss.

"What is there to say? We're together now, right?" Weiss replied, looking at me.

"Of course! Oh my god yes," I was at a loss for words, and was surprised the top of my head hadn't been removed by a runaway heart.

We both stood up, and I kissed her again, tears of joy running down my cheeks. "I know it's early to say, but I love you Weiss."

"While I can agree completely that it is early, I believe that I also love you too," she replied.

Pulling pajamas on, I slid into my bunk bed. To my surprise, I was soon joined by Weiss, who wordlessly layed down next to me, resting her on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep. I slept better that night than I any night in my life before that moment.

**The End**


End file.
